fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Byron Greybeard
|curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Byron Greybeard is a blacksmith from Fiore, descended from a long line of blacksmiths dating back to his ancestor Alvaron. Byron is a mage with the unique ability to use Arc of Embodiment for smithing, being able to create weapons other blacksmiths could not through their own traditional techniques. His store, Arc Hammer, is a popular sport for mages to stop in Fiore. Appearance Personality History Magic and Abilities Arc of Embodiment Byron learned this magic from his mother who learned it from his grandfather and so forth. His lineage dates back to the legendary blacksmith Alvaron. who used this magic to craft 8 extremely powerful magical weapons. Alvaron himself was from long ago when this form of magic wasn’t exactly lost. Alvaron was actually one who was born with the magic. As a child he was a very rambunctious magic user, getting into all sorts of trouble with his creations. However his father and mother, both blacksmiths by trade decided he should put that energy and ability to good use. Alvaron became a blacksmith just like his parents, crafting hordes of weapons for the shop. But simple weapons were not enough. Alvaron wanted to leave a mark on history and strived to be the greatest of all Blacksmiths. He taught the magic to his children and archived his various findings. However he only ever recorded anything to do with weapon and armor making. Alvaron eventually died upon using all of his magic to craft 8 weapons that would outlast him, putting his very soul into their creation. However the weapons eventually fell out of time and became lost in the world. His children eventually stopped using the magic as well, aspiring to be more than blacksmiths. Centuries later, Byron’s grandfather found the old books in their family estate and tried to learn the magic. As it latently dwelled within their bloodline, it was faint but he could use it. His grandfather taught Byron’s mother who eventually taught him with each generation getting better than the previous. Uniqueness: Unlike most Arc of Embodiment users, Byron and his family cannot just create anything. They are able to create mundane objects such as clothes or a mug. However their specialization in this magic is specifically weapons and armor. Due to how influential Alvaron was their entire lineage began perfecting this magic in that very specific fashion. For Alvaron the magic came naturally to the point where he could create magic items not thought possible at the cost of his life. However for Byron, centuries of unused has diluted the magic and it only recently awakened in his families bloodline. As a third generation user Byron is capable of more than his mother or grandfather. He is able to create floods of weapons and armor with relative ease. However the weapons are only standard. Iron will still melt away, steel will eventually snap. To make anything beyond normal requires time and effort, nothing he is capable of on the fly. Byron can make weapons and armor much stronger than normal but that requires more magic, more work, and more gold from whoever wants it. He can also imbue a weapon or armor with magic he knows or magic supplied by another. Alternatively a lacrima will do in a pinch. Equipment Trivia *Contrary to his last name, Byron possesses a black beard.